Multilayered Icing
This page is about multilayered icing. For regular icing, see Icing Multilayered Icing, also known as an Icing Square, is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is the main blocker and the most abundant blocker a player will come across whilst playing the game. As the game progresses, the icing gathers more and more layers and therefore makes the game harder. Properties Multilayered icing occupies one square and is stuck until cleared. It can be broken by making matches adjacent to it, or through any special candy's effects reaching the blocker. This procedure needs to be repeated as many times as there are layers. Colour bomb + colour bomb combination does not destroy it, however. Colour bombs also can not destroy it unless a candy (or candies) next to it is destroyed by the colour bomb. Jelly might be underneath a multilayered icing, requiring the player to first clear it before reaching the jelly. Types of Icing As the game progresses the icing blocker gets a little more sophisticated. The number of times a candy is needed to be broken next to it increases. When a match is made next to an icing, it changes in appearance representing the number of layers left. All multilayered meringues are in sachets. Here is a list of the types of the meringue blocker: *'Empty sachet' - A rare raw blocker in Candy Crush Saga, but can be made by de-layering icing. It only takes one move adjoining to the slot to clear the slot. Raw empty sachets can be found in Level 116. They can also be found from mystery candies. *'Two-layered icing' - Introduced in level 111 in Peppermint Palace. This icing takes two hits to destroy. When the blocker is hit the first time, the player sees an empty sachet. *'Three-layered icing - '''Introduced in level 141 in Gingerbread Glade. This icing takes three hits to destroy. It features an icing with a brown centre. *'Four-layered icing - Introduced in level 171 in Cupcake Circus. This icing takes four hits to destroy. It features a icing with a brown spot. This brown spot has a smaller white spot in the centre. *Five-layered icing - '''Officially released in level 276 in Candy Clouds, but can come out of a mystery candy in levels 231 onwards. It features an icing with brown and white spots, but the top white spot has a brown spot in the centre. This blocker takes five hits, and can be a real nuisance, especially if it comes out of a Mystery Candy. This is currently the most layered icing blocker, and the blocker which takes the second most hits, falling behind from a cake bomb. Future Meringue.png|The dreaded 6 layered icing (improved)? Level 7 Meringue.jpg|Seven layers... Level 8 Meringue.jpg|Eight layers of doom... Level 9 Meringue.png|I bet you can't get rid of this 9 layer icing in 9 moves! There may be such things like a six-layered icing or seven-layered icing in the future, but unlikely as any more spots would become too small to see clearly. Another reason may be that more and more layers will become rarer and rarer in Mystery Candies, until they will never show from them. Trivia *When destroyed, it released a sound similar to the sound when liquorice and candy bombs are destroyed. (iOS and Android only) With the release of Sticky Savannah in iOS and Android, the sound is updated to make the Multilayered Icing emit a "wrap" sound. *These blockers aren't affected directly by the colour bomb + colour bomb combination. *There are two variants of the artwork of the particles released when multilayered icing is destroyed. The first variant is the PC version, where the particles match the destroyed icings' colour, and appear to be solid chunks. The second variant is mobile versions, where the particles are just solid coloured white circles. *You can still tell if there are jellies hiding under the sachets, since the sachet texture doesn't take up a whole tile, though only in iOS and Android versions; in PC versions, the sachet covers the tile fully, but still leaves tiny curls in the periphery, thus with a good eye one can judge if jelly is hidden behind the icings. *If there is a double jelly underneath a five-layered icing, it will take seven hits to rid that one square of its jelly unless a jelly fish is used. *Any one of these blockers, including the empty sachet and five-layered icing, can come out of a mystery candy, even in levels before 276, when the five-layered icing is officially released. *Icing in a sachet has a totally different texture to icing out of a sachet. *This blocker is often mistaken for cream. *There are two blockers in the game that resembles icings. *A layer of these blockers can be removed if a candy next to it is cleared by a colour bomb. This cannot happen on the icing. This property is the only difference between an empty slot and an icing, which means icing is more hated than empty slots. *There seems to be a light white outline surrounding the sachet in the Facebook version. *The official name of the Candy Crush fan page is "Icing squares" or "Icing layers". Category:Elements Category:Blockers